After He Was Caught
by OliviaC72603
Summary: This takes place when Robin gets caught by Maria. I decided to add some more action and make Maria more of a fighter. It will be very different from the movie and thank you to Junebug5000's The Truth for inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Caught**

**AN: First off, I don't own The Secret of Moonacre! This is my first fanfic based on the movie and other fanfics, especially The Truth, by Junebug5000. Please review and let me know if you like it! ***Please Note:the first part is partly from the movie*****

**Maria's POV**

"The great trapper,trapped?" I snickered. Seeing Robin upside down in his own trap, I couldn't help myself.

"Oh,ow! I can feel my head swelling!" Robin moaned.

"Poor little Robin!" I said smirking. "But it was like that before." I strode over to the rope, Robin's dagger in hand and was about to cut the rope when he spoke again.

"No,please don't" he moaned,face turning red. I stalked off, but then was called back again by bird boy.

"Don't go!"he pleaded.

"What? Is bird boy,afraid?" I said."I'll let you down but you have to do something for me..." I said slowly, trying to add more effect.

"What?" He barked, trying to sound strong, but I could see right through it.

"Just promise me you'll listen." I said,though I could see him rolling his large,brown eyes. "Just say it!" I said,but I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"I promise." He groaned,and before he could protest I sliced the rope and he slammed head-first into the ground.

**Robin's POV**

I was wandering the forest aimlessly,well,I was trying to avoid my father when I came upon one of the DeNoir traps which,oddly, I didn't remember setting. I creeped through the trees until I was about three feet away then took a look around cautiously. I was about to move forward when I heard a twig snap and Maria, the Moonprincess (who I was supposed to kill) step out from behind a larg?e oak.

"Giving yourself up Princess?" I mocked,"how kind of you."

I was starting to get worried now. She knew I was going to kill her but all she did was stand there smirking. I was about to say something else when I was whipped away from the ground and became suspended three feet over the ground.

"The great trapper,trapped?" She said,the smile never leaving her face.

"Let me down you witch!" I screamed at her while attempting to get out of the ropes binding my feet.

"Ok." She replied flatly, and picked up my dagger. She was about to slice it when I stopped her.

"No, nevermind." I said exasperated, I was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"Oh,ow,I can feel my head swelling!" I moaned.

"Poor little Robin!" She mocked, "But it was like that before." She finished and walked back to the rope, dagger outstretched.

"No! Please don't!" I begged,feeling embarrassed. She then began to walk away again but I couldn't let her leave me like this.

"Wait!" I screamed, trying to sound strong.

"What?" Is Bird boy,afraid?" She said,making me even angrier. "I'll let you down if you do something for me..." She continued.

"What?" I barked,trying to sound strong.

"Just promise me you'll listen." She said. _that's it? I thought. She had to be joking. Why would she let me go as long as I listened. _"Just say it!" She said,clearly frustrated.

"I promise." I muttered,and before I could protest she cut the rope and I slammed into the ground.

**AN: So what did you think? I know this happened in the movie but it is going to be different in the next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter two: We were just walking

**Chapter two: We were just walking...**

**Maria's POV**

"Ow...that hurt!" He groaned as he got up and perched himself on a tall root. I tossed him his dagger and hat, which he slapped onto his brown, curly locks. "I'm listening." He said.

"I need your help," I began, "I know where the pearls are but am not exactly sure how to get there. It is very distinctive though, their in a tree with very curly roots-"

"I know where that is." He said abruptly.

"Can you take me there, I said, a little too desperately.

"Are you crazy! I am suppose to kill you!" He yelled, getting a disapproving look from Wrolf.

"But you haven't." I said and strolled off.

" I'm still listening." He said.i

_20 minutes later..._

"Um, Robin?" I said quietly, unsure how to say this.

"What!" He replied loudly.

"Who is your mother?" I said.

"Why do you ask?" He replied, clearly puzzled.

"I'm just wondering," I said back.

"Well I'm not sure." He said slowly.

"What do you mean 'Your're not sure'?" I said. Who doesn't know their paren"Well,um, she's dead." He said quietly. "She died when she had me." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "What was her name?" I asked.

"May Murray I think." He said, and I couldn't help gasping.

"What is it?" He said

"Did you see her body?" I questioned.

"No! Why would I do that?" He yelled.

All of a sudden three of Robin's friends ran out of the trees. "What are you doing Rob- You found her!" He yelled, drawing his dagger.

"Why is she so pale?" He questioned, but I didn't hear anymore because I Fainted.

**Robin's POV**

_Was it something I said? Why was she so pale?_

"What's wrong with her Robin?" My friend Nate asked.

"We need to bring her to the hideout,now!" I said, and we took off carrying her to the waterfall.

**Maria's POV**

I awoke to the sound of boys' voices, but I could only reconize Robin's.

"Look! She's waking up!" One yelled.

"Could you get out for a minute!" Robin yelled, and the others left.

"Where am I?" I mumbled, because I was still very out of it.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, " All I want to know is what happened back there." He barked.

"I can only tell you if you answer this: what is your full name Robin?" I said softly.

"Robin Murray DeNoir, so what happened?" He said impatiently.

"Robin, your mother didn't die, she left you." I said quietly.

"Wait what! How would you know!" He screamed, but I could see the tears coming.

"I guess your father didn't tell you my full story then," I said, "My full name is Maria Murray Merryweather, and my mother's name was May." I said, but didn't see his reaction, just the blackness of my eyelids closed again.

**Robin's POV**

What was she talking about? Is it true. I could feel hot, tears of both sadness and anger rushing down my cheeks. Had my father lied?

"Can we kill her now Ro- what happened?" Nate yelled, surprised.

Don't even touch her until I get back!" I demanded, and sped of to find my dad.

_15 minutes later..._

I had just leaned up against a tree to catch my breath when I felt someone coming up behind me.

"Hello my little Robin." The voice said calmly.

"Loveday, is that really you?" I asked.

"Oh Robin!" She said and embraced me.

"Have you seen Maria?" She asked desperatly.

"Yeah, why?" I said, wondering how she even knew about Maria.

"I'll explain on the way, just take me to the girl!" She ordered, and I led the way.

_Another 15 minutes later..._

"So let me get this straight, you sent her to me twice, when she was caught in the dinning room with the key and the animal trap?" I said, very puzzled. All this time I thought she was stupid and it turns out my sister who I thought was dead told her to.

"Pretty much, I just wanted to help her find the pearls." She said, getting quieter. "After all, she is our sister."

"Wait what! So she told the truth!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Yes, it's true. Our mother left us because she was afraid of father. She married Maria's dad but left him too.

"Why did she leave him too- and how do you know all this!" I said, feeling like my head might explode.

"Maria's father was always drunk and gambling. She and a friend dug up a few dead people and faked their it turns out that she can reconize people after 19 years as well. I had been gathering more roots for one of my pets when she came apon me. She didn't reconize me at first but then she saw my eyes and knew right away. She broke out in tears and I haven't seen her since." She finished and gasped.

"Nate?" She said so softly I could barely tell what she said.

"Loveday?" He said back, "Loveday!" He squealed, and ran over to her.

"Nate dear, where is Maria?" She asked him sternly.

"She um, left." He said, "She said she had to find you and something else but I can't remember what else." He finished.

"Ok you two," She said pointing to the two of us, "We have a girl and some pearls to find.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated recently! I have so much going on with school and other activities. I probably won't post again to Friday, but i hope you like what I have!**


	3. AN

**AN:**

**i am so sorry but I will not be finishing this story anytime soon! I lost all inspiration and have started reading the frozen fanfics. Also, i have a hard time typing this since it is on my I pad mini. I may write one over my Christmas break so check your email followers! Feel free to pm me I will always answer and suggestions would be great. Peace!**


End file.
